


Rose fanée

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aurocien, Death, F/M, Lurora, Rape, father-daughter rape, first time i write rape, mention of rape, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora de Martel faisait face à un dilemme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre.





	Rose fanée

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire comporte une mention de viol, si ce sujet vous rend mal à l'aise ne la lisez pas. Tout l'univers de the originals est à Julie Plec.

Aurora de Martel faisait face à un dilemme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Le secret qu'elle gardait en elle était en train de la détruire elle et il mettait en péril son bonheur avec son petit-ami Lucien Castle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se tirer de cette situation, et cela la maintenait même éveillée les nuits. Si elle se taisait le mur qu'elle avait dressé entre elle et lui finirait par l'éloigner d'elle mais si elle parlait alors c'était lui qui en construirait un pour la tenir à distance. Peu importait ce qu'elle déciderait elle le perdrait...

Lucien était l'homme avec lequel tous les filles rêvaient de sortir, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était elle qu'il choisirait. Elle l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de son grand frère Tristan de Martel, qui lui même avait fait sa connaissance lors d'une soirée organisée par la famille Mikaelson. Les deux hommes qui étaient à peu près du même âge avaient tout de suite sympathisé au point de s'associer dans certaines affaires. Il lui l'avait présenté et elle avait eu le coup de foudre. 

Elle avait cru qu'avec lui elle pourrait aller mieux, qu'il la guérirait de ses tourments. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter elle n'était qu'une épave, dont l'envie de vivre s'était quasiment éteinte. Elle n'avait plus le goût à rien, et elle se serait très probablement suicidée si elle n'avait pas eu son frère. Sa mort aurait détruit Tristan et elle l'adorait trop pour lui infliger une telle douleur. 

Lucien l'avait aimée malgré sa noirceur, malgré sa fragilité et sa méfiance envers les inconnus. Il avait été d'une patience d'ange avec elle, il ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit et avec une tendresse, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de la part d'un autre individu de sexe masculin en dehors de son frère, il avait réussi à ranimer sa flamme et à raviver les couleurs de son monde gris et froid. Elle avait petit à petit réapprit à sourire mais cette ombre était toujours là obscurcissant ce bonheur, et menaçant de lui l'arracher. 

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle allait devoir rompre avec lui, tuer cet amour avant qu'elle ne le salisse. Il ne méritait pas cela, pas lui qui l'avait traité comme une princesse. Il méritait mieux qu'elle et son sombre passé. Il était parti à New-York pour régler quelques affaires mais il reviendrait dans deux jours et Tristan serait absent, elle aurait donc la maison pour elle toute seule pour lui annoncer calmement. 

Les deux jours s'écoulèrent trop rapidement à son goût, elle était nerveuse et elle était incapable de se rappeler du discours qu'elle s'était répétée en boucle ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Elle déambulait dans le salon trop angoissée pour rester en place. On sonna à la porte et elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle alla ouvrir, ils n'avaient pas de domestiques parce que son aîné craignait les espions. Elle inspira profondément attrapa la poignée et la tira vers elle. 

« Bonjour Aurora, mon amour, lui dit-il en souriant 

Ce sourire il lui avait terriblement manqué, et oh combien elle allait le regretter. 

-Bonjour Lucien, mon chéri, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. 

-Tiens c'est pour toi, continua-t-il en lui tendant un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. 

-Merci elles sont ravissantes, mais il ne fallait pas, lui fit-elle remarquer en les prenant.

Elle l'invita à entrer et lorsqu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et Aurora y répondit de tout son cœur. Elle n'a pas pu résister, elle aimait trop ses baisers pour se priver de celui qui serait peut-être le dernier qu'ils échangeraient. Ils allèrent dans le salon, elle déposa les fleurs dans un vase et ils s'assirent dans le canapé.

-Alors cette semaine à New-York comment c'était ?, lui demanda-t-elle. 

Elle n'allait pas lui annoncer comme ça de but en blanc qu'elle le quittait alors qu'il était venu la voir, cela aurait été très impoli, et en plus pour le moment elle n'en avait pas le courage. 

-Bien bien, j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais sans trop de difficulté, et toi comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

-Bien merci, j'ai fait les boutiques avec les filles et j'ai travaillé mon piano, raconta-t-elle.

Elle avait aussi réfléchi à la manière la moins douloureuse de se séparer de lui mais ça bien sûr elle s'était abstenue de le lui révéler. Elle avait une boule au ventre rien que d'y imaginer le mal que cela allait lui faire. Si seulement le fantôme qui la hantait depuis trois ans avait pu disparaître pour toujours, lui laisser reprendre sa vie en paix, mais non même dans la mort il la tourmentait. Elle sentait sa présence en permanence lorsqu'elle était seule et elle apercevait sa silhouette lorsque Lucien était près d'elle.

-Chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es bien silencieuse ?, s'inquiéta-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Elle planta ses iris dans les siens regrettant qu'il ne puisse lire en elle, cela aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu comprendre par lui-même et qu'elle n'avait pas eu à prononcer ses mots qui allaient tout casser. Devoir renoncer à lui alors qu'elle l'aimait et la pire chose au monde. 

-Lucien,...Lucien c'est fini, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant. 

Elle se leva du canapé et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir elle se précipita vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieure et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clé. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, son cœur était en miettes.

-Aurora, Aurora ouvre-moi je t'en pris il faut qu'on discute, l'entendit-elle lui demander en donnant des petits coups à la porte.

-Vas t'en, je ne veux plus te voir, cria-t-elle de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle pu.

-Rora, j'ai besoin de comprendre, je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal, continua-t-il doucement.

C'était ça Lucien, un homme qui même à cet instant était attentionné et qui refusait d'élever le ton pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle sentait qu'il avait mal, qu'il était perdu mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle lui devait une explication, il en avait le droit. Elle se leva, retourna près de la porte et l'ouvrit avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit.Il pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. 

-Aurora, l'appela-t-il tendrement.

-Je ne suis pas digne de toi, je suis une imposture, sanglota-t-elle.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-Si, je ne suis pas la femme qu'il te faut, il le sait, il sait que tu es trop bien moi, continua-t-elle.

-Qui il, de qui parles-tu ?

-Lui, il est partout, il est là, je ne veux pas qu'il te détruise, lui dit-elle en pleurant.

-Aurora, regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-il en lui soulevant le menton, je ne sais pas qui est ce il mais il se trompe, et quoique tu aies fait cela ne change rien pour moi, assura-t-il.

-Tu ne tiendrais pas ce discours si tu connaissais la vérité.

-Je peux te jurer que si, je t'aime...Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

-Plus que tout, c'est pour cela que je dois me séparer de toi, pour que tu gardes une bonne image de moi, se défendit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas certain de tout saisir, tu dis que tu m'aimes et que parce que nous nous aimons il faut que tu me quittes, répondit-il perplexe.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

-Aurora ma chérie, est-ce que ton attitude a un rapport avec ton père, cela fera bientôt un an qu'il est mort...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, au moment où il avait parlé de son père ses sanglots avaient redoublé et elle avait mit ses mains sur son visage. 

Il avait visé juste, cela avait bel et bien un lien avec le défunt patriarche de la famille de Martel. Lucien ne l'avait pas connu mais en avait souvent entendu parler par Tristan pour qui il avait été un modèle. Sa petite-amie avait toujours été plus discrète lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aborder le sujet de son géniteur, mais cela ne lui avait jamais parut étrange, elle allait tellement mal lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il avait supposé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. 

-Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure, non, je ne voulais pas, pleurait-elle.

Il commençait à avoir peur, pour la première fois il prenait conscience qu'Aurora portait en elle un secret qui la torturait et qui allait finir par la tuer. Il devait intervenir maintenant où il serait trop tard, il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était à bout. Elle était en train de perdre ce combat qu'elle devait mener depuis longtemps, il devait agir, la soulager de ce poids. 

-Rora, ma douce et belle rose à moi, je suis là, je te soutiendrais et si je peux t'aider je le ferai, jura-t-il. 

D'autres larmes viennent s'ajouter à celles qui coulaient déjà, elle luttait tiraillée entre l'envie de se confier à lui et celle de se taire.

-Les roses fanent Lucien, et moi j'ai fané depuis longtemps, commenta-t-elle.

Il avait de plus en plus peur, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si triste, si morte, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la secourir, pour lui rendre son sourire qu'il adorait tant. Elle le fit s'installer plus confortablement dans le lit, il s'assit les jambes écartées , elle se mit entre elles et elle se blottie dans ses bras. 

-Je vais te raconter mon plus sombre secret, mais tu dois me jurer que tu ne m’interrompras pas une seule fois pendant que je conterai tout, car si tu devais me couper ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je sais que je ne serais plus capable de le reprendre, le prévint-elle en plongeant ses iris verts dans les siens. 

-Je te le promet Aurora, je ne prononcerai pas une parole, jura-t-il. 

Elle resta plusieurs longues minutes silencieuse, mais il ne la pressa pas, elle avait besoin de temps pour se détendre afin de lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle rebaissa la tête et fixa le mur qui se situait à leur droite.

-Cela remonte à deux ans maintenant. Mon père et moi étions en vacances dans notre résidence en Corse, mon frère était resté ici pour régler des dossiers. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, en général il nous rejoignait quelques jours après. La plupart du temps je ne voyais que très rarement mon père, il restait souvent dans son bureau pour travailler ou il rencontrait des investisseurs européens. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais en vacances dans un endroit où nous n'allions que très rarement alors j'en profitais, et puis j'étais assez grande pour m'occuper toute seule. 

Elle fit une pause, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, elle regrettait cette époque. Elle adorait la Corse. 

-Tout allait bien, cela faisait une semaine que nous étions là-bas, un soir lors d'un dîner que je prenais avec mon père celui-ci m'annonça que Tristan était retenu aux États-Unis, cela m'avait beaucoup attristé, je m'amusais toujours plus lorsqu'il était là mais je n'avais rien montré. Cela aurait été un signe de faiblesse et il avait horreur de cela. Je m'étais contentée de hocher brièvement la tête et avait continué à manger comme si de rien n'était. 

Une fois de plus elle s'arrêta de parler, elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration. Elle arrivait à la partir charnière de son récit. Elle se tenait devant une porte qu'elle avait verrouillé à triple tour et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais rouvrir, mais elle avait promit à Lucien et elle ne pouvait pas manquer à sa promesse. 

-A la fin du repas j'avais salué respectueusement mon père et j'étais montée dans ma chambre. J'avais discuté avec Rebekah par ordinateur interposé, j'avais lu, j'avais contemplé la pleine lune au dessus de la mer qui était tout près de chez nous, avant d'aller me coucher. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis l'astre de la nuit avec mes yeux d'enfant.

Sa voix tremblait mais elle n'avait plus la force de la contrôler, cela faisait trop d'années qu'elle se taisait, il fallait que cela sorte. 

-Lorsque je me suis réveillée il faisait encore nuit, mais le ciel s'était voilé, des nuages dissimulait la lune. La première chose que j'ai vu c'est lui au-dessus de moi, la première odeur qui est arrivée à mes narines c'est celle de l'alcool qu'il avait bu, la première chose que j'ai senti ce sont ses mains se baladant sur moi. J'ai hurlé, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il a refusé de m'écouter. Il a remonté ma chemise de nuit, il m'a arraché ma petite culotte, et il m'a pénétré sans ménagements. 

Lucien se retint de prononcer son prénom, il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se libérer. 

-Je la sens encore sa main sur ma bouche quand il en a eu marre de mes hurlements et de mes pleurs, je les entends encore ses grognements de bête lorsqu'il allait et venait en moi, j'ai encore l'odeur du sang, je ressens encore la douleur dans mon bas-ventre, la peur qu'il se vide en moi. Je le revois me laissant seule et vide, il ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard, il ne s'est jamais excusé, et le lendemain matin il a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... Cela a été la première et unique fois que j'ai eu un rapport sexuel...Je ne voulais pas, je me suis débattue autant que j'ai pu, je le jure, je te le jure, je ne voulais pas, sanglotait-elle.

Elle fixait le mur en répétant plusieurs fois qu'elle ne voulait pas. Tout parut clair pour Lucien, la méfiance d'Aurora à son égard lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais allés plus loin qu'un baiser, et ses silences sur son père. Cette ordure, ce salop avait abusé d'elle, il avait violé sa propre fille. Quel père pouvait oser poser sa main sur la chair de sa chair ? 

-Aurora, l'appela-t-il de la voix la plus basse possible. 

Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle n'était pas là, elle n'était pas avec lui, elle était dans une chambre en Corse avec un homme qui l'avait brisée. 

-Aurora reviens avec moi, reviens ici, l'implora-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. 

-Je pensais qu'avec sa mort tout allait changer, et que j'allais enfin être en paix, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est constamment là, je sens sa présence, il ne m'accorde pas une seconde de répit, je suis fatiguée Lucien si tu savais, avoua-t-elle en pleurant. 

-C'est fini, mon amour, je suis là et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal, lui jura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains la forçant à le regarder. 

-Tu dis ça aujourd'hui parce que tu as pitié de moi mais un jour où l'autre tu en auras marre d'attendre que je sois prête à faire l'amour avec toi et tu me quitteras et tu auras bien raison parce que qui voudrais sortir avec une fille aussi dégoûtante que moi, le contredit-elle en baissant les yeux et en se détachant de lui.

Elle ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard c'était trop dur, elle se sentait si vulnérable si sale, elle ne méritait pas son amour. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de honte et de peur. 

-La seule chose de dégoûtante comme tu dis, c'est ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est lui qui est immonde pour avoir osé te violenter, pour avoir assouvi ses désirs sexuels sur toi, tu n'es coupable de rien, tu n'es pas responsable. Aurora tu es magnifique, et je j'aime !, affirma-t-il une fois qu'elle eut replanté ses iris dans les siens. 

-Tu m'aimes malgré ce que je viens te raconter, malgré que je ne sois pas aussi pure que je prétendais ? 

-Aurora je t'aime et tu n'es pas devenue impure à cause de ça, un viol cela ne compte pas, cela ne compte jamais !, insista-t-il. 

-Cela ne compte pas, répéta-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

-Non, cela ne compte pas, déclara-t-il encore une fois en posant sa main droite sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme. 

Quelques larmes se remirent à couler mais dans celles-ci il décelait une lueur d'espoir. Elle avait confiance en lui, et elle avait le sentiment que la blessure que lui avait infligé son père allait enfin commencer à cicatriser et peut-être qu'un jour, dans plusieurs années elle finirait par ne plus s'en souvenir. 

-Je t'aiderai à tout oublier, tu y arriveras je le sais, tout ira bien ma chérie, lui promit-il alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. 

-Merci d'être là pour moi, le remercia-t-elle.

-J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus, répondit-il avec un ton de regrets.

-Lucien, tu ne me connaissais pas à l'époque à laquelle cela a eu lieu, et puis même si cela avait été le cas tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, lui dit-elle. 

-Si je l'aurais tué, je lui aurais fait regretté d'avoir posé ses répugnantes et viles pattes sur toi, et il l'aurait payé très cher jusqu'à son dernier soupir, avait-il sifflé entre ses dents. 

Toutes ses idées de tortures s'évanouirent lorsqu'il sentit une petite main douce et chaude entrer en contact avec sa joue droite. Elle esquissa un très discret sourire, elle était touchée qu'il tienne autant à elle. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui du garçon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il y répondit, mettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle afin de lui prouver qu'il était là et que ça ne changerait pas. 

-Aurora...Tristan...commença-t-il hésitant. 

-Ne sais rien et il ne doit pas le découvrir, jamais, cela lui ferait trop de peine, il l'admire trop, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause de moi, le coupa-t-elle.

Il la fixa interloqué, elle n'allait pas raconter la vérité à son frère, elle n'allait pas lui révéler quel genre d'homme était en réalité l'homme qu'il prenait pour modèle depuis toutes ces années ! 

-Un jour je lui dirais, mais pas aujourd'hui, te l'avoir raconté à toi m'a épuisé, et je n'ai plus les forces nécessaires pour devoir recommencer une seconde fois. Un jour lorsque j'arriverais à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trembler je conterais ce qu'il m'est arrivé, en attendant ce jour je vais continuer de prétendre que j'aimais mon père. 

A la manière dont elle le regardait il comprit qu'il devait répondre, il n'avait pas envie de devoir mentir et défendre cette ordure mais jamais il ne trahirait sa petite-amie et jamais il ne ferait quelque chose contre elle. 

-Je te jure que je ne dirais rien, je me tairais jusqu'à ce que tu te sens prête à lui parler, je serais avec toi et je te soutiendrais quoique tu décides. »

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa à nouveau, il serait là pour elle, elle surmonterait cette épreuve parce qu'elle était forte, et lorsque le fantôme de son violeur serait trop oppressante il serait là pour la chasser. Le bonheur d'Aurora serait sa priorité, il resterait ici avec elle et enverrait quelqu'un d'autre lors de ses affaires en dehors de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Ici elle était en sécurité, ici elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. En ce qui concernait Tristan elle verrait plus tard, rien ne pressait.


End file.
